1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical communication systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for making connections between a first plurality of optical communications stations and a second plurality of optical communications stations.
2. The Prior Art
Switching of large optical communications networks is a complicated and expensive task. Typically, when one wishes to couple a first optical communications channel to a second optical communications channel, a technician must go to a patch panel, find the optical coupler connected to the first channel, find the optical coupler connected to the second channel and then connect the two optical couplers. This arrangement has the disadvantages of being time consuming, costly and prone to error.
Optical switching circuits have been developed that facilitate interconnection between optical channels. Such circuits are able to make connections very quickly and reliably. However, such circuits are expensive and, in many applications (such as changing optical computer network configurations), the speed of such circuits is unnecessary.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive device for automatically connecting optical channels.